


Job Requirements [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston auditions for the job of Huntsman. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by imaginary_golux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Requirements [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Job Requirements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424289) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> I've been meaning to record this for two years and then I find out that imaginary_golux has blanket permission :D (I hope I didn't read your name wrong)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Requirements.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 4:06min

  
---|---


End file.
